wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Policies of Warden's Vigil Collected
This page will be a compendium of links and rules previously unwritten for Warden's Vigil. It is meant to be a quick reference resource, as well as an impromptu FAQ for those wanting to create a character on the site, or those who have already created a character and looking to make another. Official Rules and Policies for DA:WV Wiki Link: Official Rules and Policies for DA:WV Things included in this article: *Account Creation *Respect and Tolerance *Language *Age and Maturity *Role-playing Overview *Separating IC and OOC *Godmoding Race and Class Restrictions Wiki Link: Race and Class Restrictions Things included in this article: *Non Standard Characters (Catgirls, etc) *Army Ranks *Grey Wardens *Nobles, Royalty, and High Status Figures *Animals, Creatures, Beasts and Non-Humanoids. *Golems *Arcane Warriors *Shapeshifters *Blood Mages/Maleficarum Addendum: *Blood Mage characters can no longer be a first character. They can only be made after a member has at least one established character, and notifying the moderators of intent to make a Blood Mage is preferred. *Arcane Warrior is restricted but attainable. *Humans raised by the Dalish are not permitted. *The Berserker specialization is only available to Dwarves or with a reasonable background reason involving learning it from a dwarf. Please contact a mod before adding this to your character's history. Other races/castes can learn this specialization IC from either an NPC (Like Oghren) or another PC. Please contact a mod for approval before seeking to learn this specialization. *The Reaver specialization is currently available but requires mod approval. *Elf and Human children will always be human. They may have some superficial elven characteristics, and refer to themselves as elf-blooded. *The Ranger specialization must be approved by a mod or learned by IC methods. Character Creation Forum Link: Character Creation Information, Template, and Guide Wiki Link: Creating Your Character: A Guide Google Docs Link: Skills, Talents, and Spells Worksheet Wiki Link: Profile Reviews The above links provide the necessary basic information on creating an original character in the Warden's Vigil world. Addendum: *Animal companions should be domesticated animals. Any wild animals like wolves, bears, wild cats will likely be denied due to plausibility. Characters who already have these kinds of companions will be able to keep them. Rangers are exempt to this rule. Canon Characters Wiki Link: List of Canon Characters Wiki Link: Playing a Canon Character Things included in these articles: *A list of canon characters that are currently taken, available, or unavailable. If there is a canon you are interested in that is not listed, please feel free to ask a mod. *Process on how to apply and what is expected when you take on the role of a canon character. General Addendums *Each member is only allowed 4 original characters and 1 canon. *To create more than one character, you must be an active member. Active membership includes not only IC posting, but community activity as a whole, such as a presence in IRC, on the OOC boards, and in the chat box, for example. *Mage children generally manifest magic between the ages of five and ten. Category:Rules and Policies Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Before You Start